ANUGERAH CINTA
by mutmut chan
Summary: Hari itu Yifan tidak menyangka bisa mendapatkan dua hal sekaligus. Krisyeol. Kris. Chanyeol.EXO. Failed humour. Don't like don't read. Bahasa tidak baku. Judul diambil dari sinetron yang baru saja lewat dari TV Author #nggakpenting. Enjoy!


Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warning: bahasa tidak baku. Failed humour. Don't like don't read!

.

.

Mutmut Chan proudly presents...

Sebuah drabble untuk ulang tahun Fanfan... yang udah telat.

.

.

"ANUGERAH CINTA"

.

.

.

Siang itu matahari bersinar cukup terik. Hal itu membuat seorang pemuda dengan kaos oblong dan celana jeans selutut mengipas-ngipaskan topi yang ia pakai pada wajahnya yang mulai berkeringat. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu melirik seseorang yang duduk beberapa meter darinya.

"Laris, Bang?" Tanya pemuda itu tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Seseorang itu kemudian menoleh padanya.

"Hm, mayan. Lu baru di sini?" Tanya orang itu cuek. Kulitnya yang cokelat kehitaman menandakan bahwa ia sering berada di bawah terik matahari.

"Iya, Bang." Jawab pemuda yang bernama Wu Yifan itu. Sepertinya orang yang tadi ia sapa itu tidak tertarik untuk di ajak mengobrol.

"Gue Jongin." Tapi tanpa Yifan duga orang itu justru mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. Yifan kemudian membuat catatan dalam hati bahwa ia tidak sepatutnya menghakimi orang lain hanya dari beberapa perkataannya saja.

"Saya Wu Yifan, Bang." Kata Yifan yang kemudian menjabat tangan Jongin.

"Nama beken lu apa? Ipan?" Tanya Jongin yang kini sudah mengabaikan ponselnya dan fokus berbincang-bincang dengan Yifan.

Yifan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bintik-bintik putih tampak berjatuhan dari rambutnya yang baru saja ia semir blonde.

"Nama beken?"

"Iya. Lu kalo mau tahan lama di sini kudu punya nama beken. Anak-anak sukanya sama mas-mas gaul." Jelas Jongin.

"Emang nama beken Abang apaan?" Tanya Yifan penasaran. Ia baru tahu ada peraturan-peraturan tertentu di tempat itu.

"Gue Kai. Tapi biasanya anak-anak manggil gue 'Si Tampan'." Jawab Jongin dengan bangga.

Yifan meringis mendengarnya. Ia mencabut kembali catatannya soal tidak menghakimi orang lain, nyatanya abang-abang di sampingnya itu selain songong juga pede abis.

"Gimana kalo gue bikinin lu nama beken? Nih gue kasih beberapa pilihan ntar kalo cocok lu bisa pake." Kata Jongin menyiapkan jari-jemarinya untuk berhitung.

Yifan menghentikan gerakan mengipasnya dan fokus pada Jongin.

"Lu mau Abdul, Joko, Bambang, Aliando, Boy, Asep..."

"Anu, Bang... kayaknya nggak usah pake nama beken, deh. Yifan aja." Kata Yifan berhati-hati. Ia tidak mau menyinggung hati Jongin yang sepertinya sudah berapi-api untuk memberinya nama 'beken'. Di tempat baru seperti ini, ia lebih menjadi rendah diri –em, maksudnya rendah hati, daripada nanti rezekinya dipersulit oleh senior-senior yang kadang songongnya selangit.

"Ha? Lu mau pake nama Kris? Um, oke. Boleh juga." Jongin kemudian kembali mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Ya udah hayuk kita selfi dulu mumpung masih sepi. Ntar gue upload ke instagram." Kata Jongin sambil mengarahkan ponselnya ke depan wajah mereka yang kini duduk berdekatan.

Gile! Iphone 7! Yifan membulatkan matanya melihat tipe hp yang di pakai Jongin.

Keduanya kemudian saling berpandangan ketika sebuah bunyi bel terdengar dari gedung yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Sekarang saatnya, Kris! Inget, di sini lu kudu kuat iman!" Pesan Jongin sebelum ia beranjak dan menempati posisinya di belakang sebuah gerobak berwarna hijau bertuliskan "Es Cendol Mamang Kai" pada kacanya.

Yifan mengangguk dan juga melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya gerobak miliknya berwarna merah dengan tulisan "Cilok Enak" seadanya.

Tak beberapa lama, gerombolan murid-murid mulai berhamburan dari gedung itu. Mereka terlihat riang gembira dan saling bergandengan tangan. Wajah-wajah polos dan muda mulai menyerbu gerobak-gerobak jajanan yang berderet di luar sekolah mereka. Yifan memang tidak salah memilih tempat untuk mangkal hari itu.

Seseorang menghampiri gerobak Yifan sambil melongok isi dagangannya.

"Bang jualan apaan, Bang?" Tanya bocah itu.

"Cilok... dek." Jawab Yifan dengan ragu-ragu. Mau dipanggil "Jeng", "Ses", atau "Bro" sepertinya tidak pantas, karena Yifan sendiri ragu-ragu dengan jenis kelamin bocah itu. Cantik sih, tapi kok ada jakunnya kan serem. Jadilah Yifan memanggilnya "Dek" untuk keamanan jiwanya.

"Bikinnya pake daging apaan, Bang?" Tanya bocah itu lagi.

"Daging sapi lah, dek. Emang adek maunya daging apa?" Yifan berusaha melayani calon pembeli pertamanya dengan ramah tamah, meskipun ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti motif sebenarnya dari pertanyaan bocah itu.

"Eh Luhan, lu nggak beli di tempat gue?" Cerocos Jongin tiba-tiba. Meskipun ia kini juga sedang melayani beberapa orang pembeli, tapi mungkin karena ia sudah begitu berpengalaman, bahkan tanpa melihat pun tangan Jongin sudah seperti otomatis meramu cendol andalannya.

"Ih, ogah. Suruh siapa kemarin mamang unfollow instagram aku." Jawab Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian ngeloyor begitu saja setelah mewawancarai Yifan dengan singkat mengenai barang dagangannya.

"Yaelah, sensitif amat lu kayak pantat bayi.." Omel Jongin masih dengan meramu cendol.

"Dia cewek abang?" Tanya Yifan yang masih belum mendapatkan satu pembeli pun.

"Ebuset. Lu nggak bisa bedain cewek ama cowok?" Jongin terpana mendengar pertanyaan polos Yifan.

"Lah?" Yifan kembali menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kok lah? Kan jelas cowok pake celana, cewek pake rok. Masa gitu aja nggak ngerti, Kris. Jomblo ya?"

Dhug. Dada Yifan seperti ditonjokin Tyson mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Jongin mengenai statusnya kala itu. Ia akhirnya hanya tersenyum membalas Jongin.

Yifan kembali fokus pada pekerjaan utamanya itu. Cilok-cilok di pancinya masih utuh dan belum ada satu pun pembeli yang mendatangi gerobaknya. Yifan tidak habis pikir, biasanya anak-anak SMA yang kelaparan di jam istirahat itu akan segera menghampiri gerobaknya.

Yifan sudah mulai frustrasi dan berniat untuk melakukan tarian strip tease di depan gerobaknya jika pembeli tak kunjung datang seperti jodohnya. Tapi hal itu urung ia lakukan ketika dua orang pemuda berhenti di depan gerobaknya sambil berbisik-bisik dengan satu sama lain.

"Eh liat deh, kayaknya penjualnya ganteng, Nyeol. Mau beli nggak?" Ujar salah seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek dari satunya.

Yifan tersenyum berusaha menarik simpati mereka untuk membeli ciloknya.

"Idih, ganteng apaan. Senyumnya aja gusi semua." Balas pemuda yang dipanggil 'Nyeol' tadi.

Senyum Yifan pudar begitu saja. Pemuda yang meremehkan senyumannya itu memang tampan, tapi ia juga tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu serta merta. Menghina ciptaan Tuhan adalah salah satu dosa besar. Yifan sudah akan memulai ceramahnya ketika akhirnya kedua pemuda itu menghampiri gerobaknya.

"Beli ciloknya Bang dua." Kata pemuda 'Nyeol' dengan ketus.

"Siap." Dengan cekatan Yifan mulai menusuki bola-bola cilok dari panci itu untuk ia pindah ke dalam plastik.

"Pedes nggak, Dek?" Tanya Yifan pada kedua pemuda itu.

"Yang satu pedesnya sedeng aja, Bang. Yang satu pedes maksimal." Kali ini pemuda yang satunya menjawab.

Yifan mengangguk dan melayani pesanan pembeli pertamanya itu. Setelah selesai ia segera menyerahkan dua kantong plastik cilok beserta tusuknya. Terserah pelanggan nanti makannya mau ditusuk-tusuk apa mau langsung dari plastiknya.

"Boleh minta sambelnya lagi, Bang?" Pemuda 'Nyeol' semakin mendekatinya.

Yifan tiba-tiba 'deg-deg'an tidak karuan. Ia sudah akan menyerahkan botol sambel pada 'Nyeol' –oke, namanya Chanyeol! Susah amat daritadi pemuda 'Nyeol'—ketika pemuda itu juga ternyata sudah akan meraih botol sambel itu. Jadilah tangan keduanya bersentuhan di botol sambel itu.

Yifan menatap Chanyeol. Kalau tadi dadanya seperti ditonjokin Tyson ketika dibilang jomblo oleh Jongin, kini dadanya seperti bedug buka puasa ketika melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah berteriak 'Halalin aku, Bang!" dari matanya.

Tapi aksi tatap-tatapan itu hanya berselang beberapa menit ketika akhirnya dibuyarkan oleh bunyi suit-suit dari arah gerobak Jongin.

"Silahkan Dek anunya...em, sambelnya." Ujar Yifan. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Lenyap sudah wajah juteknya dan kini digantikan dengan pipi memerah dan padangan malu-malu. Mimpi apa Yifan semalam bisa pegang-pegang cowok ganteng seperti tadi.

"Makasih." Kata Chanyeol usai menyerahkan kembali botol sambel pada Yifan.

"Ciyeeeeeee." Pemuda satunya –Baekhyun, mencolek-colek pinggang Chanyeol yang masih berjalan dengan malu-malu sambil memakan ciloknya.

"Nggak nyangka gue, lu ganteng-ganteng homo." Kata Jongin yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Jam istirahat sudah selesai sehingga area itu kembali sepi.

Yifan seperti menelan pil pahit mendengar komentar Jongin. Yifan tidak ingin menyangkal bahwa ia benar-benar tertarik dengan pemuda yang tadi mengejek senyumannya itu. Tapi kalau dipikir lebih jauh, Chanyeol masih anak SMA sementara Yifan hanya seorang penjual cilok. Darimana mereka bisa memberi nafkah anak-anak mereka nanti? Yifan tiba-tiba beristighfar ketika imajinasinya sudah kelewat jauh.

"Lu naksir Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin yang lagi-lagi sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk nge-tweet kejadian barusan.

"Nggak, Bang. Saya mah siapa atuh mau naksir-naksir anak orang." Ujar Yifan kembali mengipasi wajahnya menggunakan topinya.

"Lah emang lu mau naksir anak monyet?" Jongin tertawa mendengar kalimatnya sendiri.

Emang idih ini orang. Batin Yifan berusaha sabar.

"Kalo lu emang naksir ntar gue kasih pin BBnya. Kebetulan gue punya gebetan temen sekelasnya Chanyeol." Kata Jongin menggerak-gerakkan alisnya.

Yifan tiba-tiba merinding mendengar koneksi yang dimiliki Jongin dan keakrabannya dengan anak-anak SMA elit itu. Tawaran Jongin itu sungguh menggiurkan. Tapi sayang, hp Yifan jangankan buat bbm-an, bisa buat dengerin radio aja udah Alhamdulillah.

"Kalo nomer hp-nya aja punya nggak, Bang? Ntar malem aku missed call-missed call dia deh." Kata Yifan tidak putus asa.

Jongin mengernyit. "Masih jaman ya missed call-in orang buat kenalan?"

"Hehe." Yifan hanya bisa meringis menampakan gusinya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Murid-murid kembali berhamburan keluar gerbang dan menghabiskan sisa uang jajan mereka dengan membeli jajanan yang tersebar di depan sekolah mereka. Para pedagang gerobakkan itu pun mulai sibuk, tak terkecuali Yifan. Cilok jualannya sepertinya sudah mulai naik daun ketika jumlah pembelinya sudah bertambah dibandingkan ketika jam istirahat tadi.

Namun Yifan tidak bisa fokus berjualan. Ia beberapa kali melongok ke arah gerbang untuk melihat apakah pujaan hatinya sudah pulang atau belum. Ya. Pujaan hati rasanya lebih pantas, daripada gebetan rasanya Yifan tidak ingin lancang.

Kata orang jodoh emang nggak kemana, buktinya pujaan hati yang sudah dinanti-nanti itu akhirnya keluar dari gerbang bersama sohibnya. Tapi benarkah mereka hanya sohiban? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Baekhyun adalah belahan jiwa Chanyeol? Yifan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa crack pair pun bisa menandingi official pair.

"Ahem." Yifan berdehem keras membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhenti.

Untunglah semua pembeli cilok Yifan sudah terlayani dengan baik sehingga pemuda itu bisa fokus pada pujaan hatinya.

"Mau pulang, Dek Nyeol?" Tanya Yifan sok akrab.

Chanyeol yang tadi menunduk malu-malu begitu melihat Yifan tiba-tiba ilfeel mendengar hal itu sementara Baekhyun berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Abang manggil saya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Rambut keriting-keriting unyunya berkibas diterpa angin.

"I-iya, siapa lagi." Kata Yifan mendadak gagap.

"Boleh kenalan?" Yifan semakin mendekati Chanyeol namun masih dengan jarak aman.

Wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba memerah lagi. Ia tampak ragu-ragu untuk membalas uluran tangan Yifan.

"Udah sikat aja." Baekhyun berbisik sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang akhirnya menjabat tangan Yifan.

"Chanyeol." Chanyeol menyebutkan namanya.

"Aliando.. eh, maksudnya Yifan..." Yifan seperti mau pingsan ketika ia berhasil menjabat dan sedikit grepe-grepe tangan Chanyeol.

"Boleh minta nomer hp kamu?"

Yifan sudah mengeluarkan hp merk Nokia miliknya ketika sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di depan mereka.

"Park Chanyeol!" Seorang wanita dengan dandanan ala sosialita memanggil –atau lebih tepatnya meneriakkan nama pujaan hati Yifan dari dalam mobil dengan kaca jendela diturunkan.

"Pulang dulu ya, Bang." Chanyeol melambai kecil pada Yifan yang hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya melihat perbedaan kasta di antara mereka. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu memasuki mobil sedan tadi.

Kok mau nafkahin anak-anak mereka, minta nomer hp Chanyeol aja nggak ada hasilnya. Yifan meratap dalam hati.

"Jangan sedih, Bang. Nih aku kasih nomer hpnya Chanyeol, tapi aku digratisin ciloknya yah." Kata Baekhyun menyodorkan nomor hp Chanyeol pada Yifan yang dengan cekatan segera menyimpannya ke dalam kontak dengan nama "Dek Chanyeol" dengan emoticon love di sampingnya. Dalam hati ia berjanji jika suatu saat nanti ia berhasil dekat dengan Chanyeol, ia akan mengingatkan pemuda itu untuk berhati-hati dengan sohibnya yang tega menukar nomer hpnya dengan cilok.

Ah, jadi hari itu selain mendapat tempat baru untuk berdagang cilok, Yifan juga mendapatkan tambatan hati.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

Ampuni saya,

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
